All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Utsukushii Ryu
Summary: Seto is busy during the holidays, and Jou misses him terribly. Everyone wants to find Jou the perfect Christmas present, but what they don't know is that what his heart yearns for isn't what one can buy... fluffshounen ai SetoJou, hints of YamiYugi


I wrote this songfic in the spirit of Christmas (and in a moment of inspiration…), so I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Jou and Seto are already a couple, but Seto is busy with his Corporation, even though Christmas is only a few days away. Seto's been trying to think up a good Christmas present for his puppy, but hasn't had any luck. But Jou insists there's nothing that he really wants—except Seto home for Christmas.

**Pairing**: SetoJou (obviously) and a hint of YamiYugi

**Warning**: fluff; shounen ai (also obvious)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**, and I don't own the song either. **_All I Want For Christmas Is You_** was produced and arranged by Walter Afanasieff and Mariah Carey, and performed by Mariah Carey.

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree  
__I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true…  
__All I want for Christmas  
__Is you…_

Jounouchi sat on the windowsill, watching the white snowflakes falling gently from the heavens, a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. Behind him, Mokuba was sitting before the fire, cheerily wrapping his present for his older brother. Jou sighed.

_**Seto…**_

The eighteen-year-old CEO had yet to come home. The upcoming holiday hadn't lessened his workload any further; in fact, it grew. He might not even come home for Christmas…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree_

Jou's hand tightened on his mug, and he turned away from the window to look at the gargantuan tree. He smiled slightly; he and Mokuba had just finished decorating it. Beneath it were many presents, all different sizes and colors. Many of them were from Seto in a way of apologizing for not being there…

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
__There upon the fireplace  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy  
__With a toy on Christmas day_

Jou leaned back on the lush pillows, his mug almost forgotten, as he continued to stare out at the dark sky. Mokuba glanced up, his face all smiles, but once he saw the depressed look on his blonde friend's face, he slowly got up and walked over to him. He placed his small hands on top of Jou's larger ones, a worried frown on his young face.

"Jou-kun…? Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked softly. Jou turned to him, and smiled a forced smile.

"Hai, daijoubu," he replied as reassuringly as he could. Mokuba wasn't convinced, and he sighed softly, dropping the façade. "Iie…I'm not alright… I'm…very sad…and lonely…" Mokuba smiled slightly.

"I'm right here," he said. "You don't have to be lonely!" Jou smiled, despite himself. "Why don't you open one of your presents from aniki? I don't think he'd mind if it'd make you feel better."

"A toy won't make me happy, Mokuba… Demo…arigato."

_I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__All I want for Christmas is you…  
__You, baby_

"Then what will make you happy…?" Mokuba asked innocently, sad that he couldn't cheer up his friend. Jou sighed and turned back to the window.

"Only Seto will." Mokuba kneeled down beside him, and rested his dark head in his arms.

_**Only Seto will…**_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish for snow  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
__Underneath the mistletoe_

"Do you think we'll have a white Christmas this year?" asked Yugi, attempting to make light conversation with his brooding friend. They were currently at Anzu's Early-Christmas party.

"I don't really care either way," replied Jou. Yugi frowned slightly, before trying again.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't really want anything." Jou gave the shorter teen a lopsided grin. "But thanks for asking, Yuug…" The young, tri-colored teen glanced over at him in worry, and opened his mouth to say something, but his yami came over at that minute.

"Look above you, aibou," he said softly.

"Nan—?" Yugi glanced up, and blushed; he was standing directly beneath mistletoe. Yami bent down and kissed his furiously blushing other half, and Jou turned away sadly.

_I won't make a list and send it  
__To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
__I won't even stay awake to  
__Hear those magic reindeer click_

Jou walked into the warm living room and found Mokuba lying on his stomach, leaning over a small mess of papers, furiously writing.

"What are you doing, Mokuba?" he asked curiously, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm writing a letter to Santa," replied the dark-haired boy, not bothering to look up, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. "Did you finish yours, Jou-kun?" Jou blinked, surprised.

"Ah…I didn't write one…" Mokuba finally looked up, a confused frown on his young face.

"Doshite?" Quickly thinking up a reason, Jou smiled at his lover's little brother.

"Because I wanted to lighten up Santa's load this year," he replied slowly. "Heaven knows he gets millions of letters every winter." Mokuba smiled.

"You're too kind, Jou-kun!" he squealed, jumping onto the blonde's lap and promptly glomping him. He pulled back, and widened his eyes slightly. "Ne, Jou-kun, will you stay up with me on Christmas Eve? I wanna be awake when Santa comes!" Jou smiled affectionately at him.

"Gomen, Mokuba, demo…iie," he relied. "Besides, you're supposed to be asleep!" Mokuba pouted, but Jou resisted. Finally, the young boy returned to writing his letter.

'_Cause I just want you here tonight  
__Holding onto me so tight  
__What more can I do?  
__Baby, all I want for Christmas is you  
__You…_

Jou watched him write his letter, and how the firelight softened his young features and complimented his hair. His eyes were so much like Seto's that it was hard to look him in the eye.

Jou leaned back on the couch with a soft sigh. He wished Seto would come home soon…he missed having his lover's strong arms wrapped around him, the warmth that radiated off him in waves, the even breathing that usually lolled him to sleep...

Jou closed his eyes, and slowly let the warm caress of the fire's light lull him into a dreamless sleep.

_All the lights are shining  
__So brightly everywhere  
__And the sound of children's  
__Laughter fills the air_

Jou pulled his coat closer about his body, and pulled his scarf tighter around his neck, trying his best to ward off the cold. He glanced up and saw the bright lights emitting from the gigantic Christmas tree standing tall in the center of the park. All around him, he could hear the happy laughter of little kids as they shopped with their parents and lovers as they walked through the snow, holding tightly onto each other for warmth.

_And everyone is singing  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
__Santa won't you bring me the one I really need –  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me…?_

Distantly, the depressed blonde could hear the carolers as they made their rounds throughout the neighborhood, receiving hot chocolate in return for their joy giving. Ringing bells also reached his ears as carriages passed by, the horses nodding their heads up and down. Jou smiled slightly as he realized he really was the 'puppy' Seto always made him out to be, and he sighed sadly as his thoughts centered on his missing lover once more.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__This is all I'm asking for  
__I just want to see my baby  
__Standing right outside my door_

Jou sat in the lush chair, his knees pulled up to his chest, as he miserably stared into the burning fire. He hadn't seen hide or hair of Seto for five days now, and Christmas was only a few hours away. Mokuba had, of course, asked him again and again what he wanted for Christmas, only to receive the same half-hearted reply: nothing.

He glanced over at the door every now and then, wishing every time that Seto would burst through and envelope him in a warm embrace. He smiled wryly, knowing full well Seto wouldn't 'burst' through the door.

_Oh, I just want him for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
__You…_

The door creaked open. Jou glanced up and froze; Seto Kaiba stood in the doorway, a half smirk, half smile on his tired and handsome face. His arms were behind his back, and he slowly made his way over to his lover. Jou sat up in the chair, his chocolate eyes growing slightly wide with disbelief and joy, and a smile slowly made its way onto his face, replacing the sad frown that had adorned it earlier.

"What do you want, puppy?" murmured Seto into his blonde lover's ear, feeling him shiver underneath him. Jou shook his head and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, pulling him to him as he buried his face into the CEO's chest.

"You," he replied softly. "You're all I want…" Seto smiled softly as Jou pulled back, tears in his eyes; whether they were happy or sad, the brunette couldn't tell.

"Well then, Merry Christmas, Jou…" he replied, bringing his arms around and holding his right one above their heads. Jou glanced up, and he grinned; Seto held a small bouquet of mistletoe.

They shared a long, loving kiss beneath the mistletoe, enveloped by the warm fire, and Jou felt the happiest he had ever been.

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
__All I want for Christmas is you, baby…_

* * *

Japanese Vocab -- in order of appearance: 

Daijoubu desu ka? - Are you alright/okay?  
Hai - Yes/yea  
Daijoubu - I'm okay/alright  
Iie - No  
Aniki - Older brother  
Demo - But  
Arigato - Thank you/thanks  
Nan - "Nani" which is "What" cut off -- you know the reason why  
Doshite? - Why?  
Gomen - Sorry

So what do you think? I thought it was a little too sad/fluffy for me… I can't believe I just wrote it, but…I still liked it. Weird, I've never felt this conflicted about my work before…

Anyway, if you'd like to tell me what you thought, it would be greatly appreciated, and if you don't, that's ok, I didn't expect anything else from you. Well, Merry Christmas and Happy holidays, everyone.


End file.
